Não!
by Titanea
Summary: Song: ... Quando um amor nos deixa, temos de ser fortes para superar... Ou pelo menos fortes... Para viver sem ele... HL


_Peço que me esqueça._

Que faça de mim página virada no livro de sua vida.

_Esqueça do passado!_

_Afinal, como o próprio nome sugere, o passado ao passado pertence._

_Não espere que os beijos e abraços um dia se repitam._

_Não ouse invadir meu presente._

Doeu te perder.

_Principalmente na noite em que me deixou com um simples:_

"_Te amo, mas me esqueça!"._

Porquê? Porquê me deixou em meio a lágrimas?

Porquê me destruiu desse jeito?

Perguntas que nunca foram respondidas...

Não deseje mais lagrimas de amor, de emoção.

Eu consegui me refazer, me reconstruir.

_Não._

_Não se iluda pensando que sua opinião ainda me importa._

_Não me interessa mais saber o que pensas sobre mim._

_Agora, que você voltou._

_Talvez espere que me atire em seus braços._

_Para passarmos noites de amor, paixão, prazer e delírio._

Mas, se ontem me enganei dizendo que o amava.

_Hoje, para você, sou apenas uma estranha!_

**Nayara C. de J. Alberti** 24/11/05 

**Não – Shakira** _(No – Shakira)_

"... quando um amor nos deixa, temos de ser fortes para superar, ou pelo menos fortes pra viver sem ele... Foi isso que Luna Lovegood tentou fazer. Esquecer o grande amor de sua Vida, Harry Potter. Porem só pode se acostumar com o fato de viver sem ele".

"_Não, não tente se desculpar;_

_Não volte a insistir;_

_As desculpas já existiam antes de você."_

Abro meus olhos, contemplo o teto. A cama está fria. Não há ninguém ao meu lado, a não ser a solidão que toma conta do meu ser, e machuca cada vez mais a minha alma. Passo os olhos pelo quarto. Não há ninguém, a janela está fechada. E não há mais espaço para você.

O que você fez?

Você me deixou, me abandonou, com a simples desculpa de não poder mais continuar comigo. Eu quis saber o porque... Mas você simplesmente me deixou para trás. Dizendo até que me amava, mas que tinha que partir.

"_Não, não me olhes como antes;_

_Não fale no plural;_

_A retórica é a sua arma mais letal_."

Não, não espero que me entenda, tampouco quero que tenha pena de mim. Só peço que agora que voltou, para não me olhares como antes. Não espere que eu esqueça tudo e me entregue novamente para você. As suas desculpas são sempre as mesmas, e é isso que me magoa ainda mais.

"_Vou te pedir que não volte mais;_

_Sinto que você ainda me causa dor aqui;_

_Por dentro._

_E que na sua idade já sabe bem o que é_

_Partir o coração de alguém assim."_

Ah! Se você soubesse como sofri com sua partida (E como ainda sofro!).

O que eu fiz de errado? O que eu fiz de mal?

Agora peço que não volte mais, peço que me esqueça. Infelizmente é apenas a razão que comanda essa vontade e não meu coração. Mas tudo que você fez, vai doer por toda a vida dentro de mim, eu só quero respostas.

Lembro-me de quando você me deixou, éramos mais jovens, mas nos amávamos muito. Como pode o amor acabar assim? Você sabia que iria me machucar, mas mesmo assim você decidiu me deixar.

"_Não se pode viver com tanto veneno;_

_A esperança que me deu seu amor;_

_Ninguém mais deu;_

_Te juro, não minto."_

Eu vivi por muito tempo amargurada pela sua partida, com a simples esperança de você voltar. Você foi o único que sempre amei, o único a quem meu coração pertenceu. Quando estávamos juntos, os planos que fazíamos, eu fui muito feliz, e nisso eu nunca menti.

"_Não se pode viver com tanto veneno;_

_Não se pode dedicar a alma;_

_A acumular tentativas;_

_Pesa mais a raiva que o cimento."_

Mas eu me recuso a continuar vivendo assim, a me dedicar a alguém que me abandonou. Já cheguei a perder a conta de quantas vezes tentei te esquecer, mas todas elas foram inúteis, e a única coisa que conseguiram acumular ate agora foi à raiva. Raiva essa que pesa cada vez mais em minha alma, raiva que não passa e que me faz desejar sua morte nas noites em que sinto sua falta.

"_Espero que não espere que eu te espere;_ _Depois dos meus 26;_ _A paciência já me esgotou."_ Quando você partiu, pediu para que eu te esperasse. Mas ate quando? Eu me recusei a viver a espera de um amor que nem ao menos sei se um dia voltara. "_E vou despetalando margaridas;_ _E olhando sem olhar;_ _Para ver se assim, você se irrita e se vai."_ Agora que você esta aqui novamente, faço de tudo para que desista de mim. Não. Não me venhas com novas juras de Amor. Não me diga que fez tudo isso para me salvar. Eu não quero acreditar nisso! Eu não quero mais te Amar! Eu quero simplesmente te esquecer!

"_Vou te pedir que não volte mais;_

_Sinto que você ainda me causa dor aqui;_

_Por dentro;_

_E que na sua idade já sabe bem o que é_

_Partir o coração de alguém assim."_

Mas a cada noite que passo sem você. Cada noite em que a solidão me acompanha. Fantasmas do meu passado me atormentam e te trazem novamente para o meu leito. Onde me entrego de corpo e alma as lembranças de nossas noites de amor.

"_Não se pode viver com tanto veneno;_

_A esperança que me deu seu amor;_

_Ninguém mais deu;_

_Te juro, não minto."_

Agora sei que não conseguirei te esquecer, esses fantasmas continuarão em todas as noites de minha vida. Levanto-me. Me vejo refletida em um velho espelho. Já não sou tão jovem, meus olhos já não tem o mesmo brilho de antes. Meu rosto já não sorri, e sei que mesmo te odiando, pouco a pouco, estou morrendo por ti.

"_Não se pode morrer com tanto veneno;_

_Não se pode dedicar a alma;_

_A acumular tentativas;_

_Pesa mais a raiva que o cimento."_

**Titânea Black Wayne.** **N/a:** **Aeeeee Song no ar, espero q gostem.. quero comentários!** **Agradecimentos:** **Lara: Valeu miga por revisar ela!** **Djuliano: Lindo! Ah! Valeu pelo stile q vc deu na songgg Ta show!** **Aos demais Muitos beijos e abraços... Espero comentário!** **A Autora**


End file.
